


Infatuated

by animomma



Series: The Life and Times of Victuuri [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animomma/pseuds/animomma
Summary: Victor has an emergency procedure done, and tries to hit on his husband when he wakes up.Based on that viral video where the guy hit on his wife after having surgery. No graphic descriptions of anything, but vague description of hospital and some mild symptoms.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: The Life and Times of Victuuri [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1166879
Comments: 4
Kudos: 186





	Infatuated

Yuuri tried his best to sit patiently in the hospital waiting room, but it was proving extremely difficult. He kept replaying Victor’s sudden symptoms in his mind; the intense pain in the middle of the night, the vomiting, the dash to the hospital where he had quickly been diagnosed with acute appendicitis. He had been rushed off to surgery, and for the past hour, Yuuri had been left alone to wait, growing more and more anxious as each minute toiled by. He tried his best not to dwell on what could go wrong, and instead tried over and over to remind himself that this was a routine procedure, and that complications from an appendectomy were rare. Unconsciously, his leg began to bounce up and down as thoughts raced through his mind, one after another, and he did his best to ignore them.

He wondered several times if he should call his parents or Victor’s, but decided that he should wait until he had definitive news. And, besides, the doctor had told him that the procedure wouldn’t take much more than an hour or two, so if everything went well, he wouldn't have much longer to wait. He desperately tried to avoid thinking about if things didn’t go well.

After what seemed like an eternity, he heard footsteps coming towards him on the hard floor, echoing strangely in the stillness of the room. His head jerked up, and his leg stopped moving instantly. The doctor who had wheeled Victor back to surgery was coming towards him. Yuuri jumped up out of his seat, words spilling from his mouth before the man was even halfway across the room. 

“Is he all right? Did everything go okay?”

The doctor smiled reassuringly as he walked within a comfortable talking distance. “Yes, he’s doing fine. You’re the spouse, correct?”

Yuuri nodded firmly, totally forgetting about his usual embarrassment at confirming this fairly new title. “Yes, Victor’s my husband. Where is he?”

“He’s in recovery right now, if you’d like to follow me.” He turned to lead Yuuri back down the hallway, speaking as he maneuvered his way through a series of doors and halls. “Everything went very well. It was like a textbook surgery. After resting, he should be able to go home within a couple days, and I don’t see any problems or complications arising if he follows post-op instructions.”

Although he was relieved to hear that news, Yuuri cut in. “He’s a competitive skater, will he still be able to do that?”

The doctor said, “Yes, I remember you mentioning that when he was brought in.” Yuuri blushed at the memory of tearfully yelling at the staff to save his husband, but he steadied his emotions. It was important to hear what the doctor had to say.

“And, anyway,” he was saying,” I remember seeing him on the Olympics this year. He did quite well, didn’t he?”

“Won gold,” Yuuri ground out, trying his best to manage his emotions. “So will he still be able to skate?”

“I don’t see why not, if he follows instructions. I’ll give those to both of you once he’s more aware of his surroundings.”

Yuuri felt an unpleasant chill. “What do you mean by that? Is he still unconscious? I thought you said everything went well?”

“Yes, it did, but we had to use an anaesthetic, of course. He’s awake now, but it will be a couple hours before he is fully back in a normal frame of mind. So I’ll come back then to give post-op instructions. A nurse will be checking in on him regularly in the meantime, but you are welcome to stay here with him.” Pausing in front of a private room, the doctor knocked sharply before pushing the door open authoritatively. He pumped sanitizer onto his hands from a wall mount by the door before entering the room and addressing his patient. “Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov, you have a visitor.”

Yuuri followed the doctor with a mixture of anxious desire to see his husband and fear of seeing him still in pain. As he walked into the room slowly, he heard Victor’s voice slur, “Visitor? Who is it?”

The doctor had gone straight to Victor’s bed and was fussing over some machines. Yuuri stepped around the doctor, seeking his husband’s face. He almost froze when he saw Victor, shocked at the paleness of his face. Quickly, Yuuri ran his eyes over the rest of his husband’s form, from the blanket pulled up over his hospital gown, to the IV drip in the crook of his elbow. Victor’s eyes widened as he saw Yuuri, and the dark-haired man hurriedly offered a reassuring smile. “Vitya, it’s me. I’m here to sit with you.” He walked around to a chair at the far side of the bed, aware of his husband’s gaze on him as he went.

The doctor straightened up as he sat and said, “Well, everything looks fine for now. Like I said, the nurses will be back to check on you periodically. If you can, try to get him to have some water. There are also a couple crackers he can have if he’s feeling up to it.” Yuuri nodded as the doctor smiled and turned to leave, and he suddenly realized he didn’t remember the man’s name. 

“Um, excuse me, I’m afraid I didn’t catch your name before?”

The doctor was standing at the sink washing his hands, and turned his head to respond. “Kulikov.” 

Standing up again, Yuuri bowed deeply at the waist. “Thank you so much, Dr. Kulikov.”

The doctor replied smoothly, “It’s no problem. I’ll be back to check on him later.” Drying his hands, he left the room, shutting the door behind him much more gently than he had opened it.

Breathing out a sigh, Yuuri turned his attention back to his husband. His gaze raked over the pitiful form again, ending on the eyes that stared straight at him. He smiled weakly. “Vitya, why are you looking at me like that?”

In an awed tone, Victor breathed, “You’re beautiful.”

Yuuri stared back at him before breaking the silence with a laugh. Feeling himself blush, he turned to the bedside table, picking up the cup. “Here, Vitya, stop being silly. Dr. Kulikov said you should try to drink some water.” He handed the cup to his husband, watching carefully as it was transferred. Clumsily, Victor wrapped his hands around the paper cup, but seemed disinterested in doing anything with it. Instead, he continued staring at his husband.

Yuuri raised his eyes and scowled. “Vitya, are you listening? The doctor said you need to drink something. Can you do it by yourself? Do you need help?”

Victor nodded absently, and Yuuri took the cup back, lifting it to his husband’s mouth. He watched carefully as the cup tilted little by little, trying to make sure that he didn’t misjudge the angle. He was aware of Victor’s eyes boring into him the entire time he was taking a drink. 

After a few seconds, Yuuri lowered his hands and asked, “Is that good? Can you drink a little more?”

Victor ignored his question, instead choosing to ask one of his own. “Are you a model?”

Yuuri nearly dropped the cup. He had known that Victor had been acting odd, but apparently he hadn’t recognized Yuuri at all. While that realization hurt a little, he was also mortified at the question, asked so earnestly. “What? No, of course not. Why would you think that?”

“You’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen. It seems like you would be a model.”

Shaking his head, Yuuri protested, “No, I’m not! I’m just your husband.”

Victor’s eyes shot wide open, and Yuuri was glad he was holding the water. He was certain Victor would have dropped it in that moment if he had been holding it. “You’re my husband?!” he exclaimed.

Yuuri was beginning to grow even more embarrassed. “Yes, Vitya, I’m your husband. Now do you think you can drink some more water?” He lifted the cup, but Victor didn’t seem to notice it.

“Wow, really? You’re MY husband? How did that happen?”

Yuuri held the cup up expectantly, and this time Victor drank obediently. Yuuri avoided looking at him as he turned and put the water down, trading it for a cracker. He handed the cracker to the silver-haired man, saying, “Try to eat that.”

Absently, Victor lifted the cracker to his mouth, taking a small bite. As he chewed, he said, “Are you sure you’re my husband? I don’t know if I could marry someone as pretty as you.”

Yuuri nodded, not sure how to deal with this ridiculous line of questioning.

Victor’s mouth made a small o, and he whistled. Or, at least, he tried to. The cracker seemed to hinder him, as all that came out was a dry-sounding gust. Yuuri gave a small snort of laughter, and brought the water to his spouse’s lips again. When he had finished, Victor blurted out, “Have we kissed yet?”

Choking on air at the abrupt question, Yuuri brought his eyes to his husband’s. “Yes, Vitya, we’ve...kissed. Many times.”

“Ohh, I see. That’s good, then.” Victor raised his cracker to his mouth again, nibbling the edge. After a moment he seemed to have another thought and lowered his hand. “Do I call you lapochka?”

Yuuri cracked a smile at this. “You call me all sorts of nicknames. Yes, lapochka is one of them.”

Staring at Yuuri’s face, Victor’s face broke into a slow grin. “All right then, lapochka. Wow. My beautiful husband. We’re really married?”

“Yes, Vitya.” Yuuri was growing more accustomed to this question now.

“How long have we been married?”

“Oh, coming up on a year pretty soon.”

“I see. That’s amazing.” 

He seemed to lose himself in staring, and Yuuri said gently, “Vitya, try to have some more of your cracker.”

Victor’s hand moved towards his mouth, then fell. “Will you stand up, lapochka?”

Yuuri frowned. “Why?”

“I want to see you. Please?”

Yuuri sighed. “I will if you eat your cracker.”

Hurriedly, Victor popped the rest of the cracker into his mouth. He chewed doggedly and attempted to speak around it, “‘Ere, ah bid it.”

Unable to control a laugh, Yuuri agreed, “You certainly did. Good job.” He stood up. “There, now is that enough for you?”

Obviously struggling to talk, Victor swallowed laboriously a couple times and managed to get out, “Turn around.”

“Why?”

“I want to look at you.”

Feeling the blush creep back up his cheeks, Yuuri complied, pivoting slowly in place. When he was facing the bed again, he plopped definitively back down into his chair.

Victor’s gaze was downright worshipful. “Beautiful,” he breathed. He reached his hand out, trying to grasp onto Yuuri. “Come closer to me, please. I want to see you better.”

Yuuri was certain that he couldn’t be any more embarrassed now. He scooted his chair closer to the bed, allowing Victor’s hand to touch his cheek, roaming clumsily over his face. He studied the Japanese man intently for several silent seconds before suddenly bursting out incredulously, “We’re really married??”

Yuuri broke away to bury his face in his hands. Unfortunately, this gave Victor his next fuel.

“Ohh, did I give you that ring?”

Laughing into his hands, Yuuri nodded.

“That must have been nice.”

Peeking out between his fingers, Yuuri whispered, “Yes, it was very nice.”

Victor nodded firmly, then tilted his head to the side, as if considering something. “Do we have any children?”

All the jovial atmosphere of the situation disappeared. Yuuri felt an odd mixture of sadness and anticipation. He quickly reached over to the table and grabbed the water. “Here, Vitya, have a drink.” He held up the cup, keeping his gaze steadily on the elegant lips as they clumsily drank.

Luckily for him, there was a sharp tap on the door, and a moment later a nurse entered. Yuuri lowered the cup and stepped away from the bed, giving the nurse space to do what he needed to. As he watched Victor being examined, Yuuri thought about his question. He had never really thought much about children, since it didn’t really seem like a realistic option for them. He hadn’t even allowed himself to consider it. But if Victor was asking about it now...was it something that he wanted? Was it something that could even be possible for them? He studied his spouse’s face carefully, and was startled when their eyes met. Victor smiled gently, and somehow, the expression helped to relax him. Yuuri smiled back, thinking how funny it was that his husband had a soothing effect on him even when he was missing most of his functional memory. He decided that kids weren’t an important issue right now. If it was something that was meant to be, they would find a way. Until then, he would focus on cherishing his completely ridiculous husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation note:
> 
> lapochka means sweetie or sweetheart in Russian, fairly general endearment term


End file.
